


Naughty List

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dominant G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, I call this The Starlight Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing, gender-ambiguous sex, kinda loosely starlight themed sexy times, light roleplay kinda, need the fluff bit or I shrivel up and die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: “How naughty have you been, my love~?”Raha’s voice somehow manages to be soft and loving even as he teases you, his left palm of flesh smoothing along  your buttock as you lay draped over his knees. His words and his gentle caress excite you to you core, as you know what awaits you is much less gentle.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE, THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED TO WORK ON, WH-  
> No, seriously. Why is it always like this?
> 
> Thought process:  
> 1\. Wanting to write something spanky.  
> 2\. "I like dom Exarch."  
> 3\. Realizing there is .02 seconds to write something holiday themed (and nO I WAS NOT THINKING PORN, LMAO).
> 
> Well, this is what you get as the result, I guess. Season's Beatings, friends.....

“How naughty have you been, my love~?”

Raha’s voice somehow manages to be soft and loving even as he teases you, his left palm of flesh smoothing along your buttock as you lay draped over his knees. His words and his gentle caress excite you to you core, as you know what awaits you is _much less_ gentle. For there is a hint of something feral—a hunger for you, hidden behind the sweet way with which he regards you in this moment. As you look over your shoulder, you can see it in his eyes as they run along your nude back, down to your bottom. And in the way Raha’s tail _tap-tap-taps_ on the bed behind him.

You think of the delight it would bring him— _and you,_ to tell him _just how naughty you’ve been,_ but then you think that might not be as fun.

Instead you decide to show him a little pout.

“I think I’ve been very good this year, don’t you?”

Raha chuckles softly and you catch the furrowing of his brows out of the corner of your eye, perhaps feeling a little preemptive guilt for the punishment you are about to receive as his hand comes to a rest. He leans and reaches for your hair, caressing a few locks between his fingers.

“Well… you _have_ been very good. To me, especially.” Raha runs that hand down the small of your back and the tenderness of it makes you smile. “And I will certainly reward you for that in no small amount. _But.”_ He licks his lips then. “I know you, my dear. And I know what you get up to when I’m not around. What sort of _activities…”_

He resumes his ministrations on your cheeks.

“You mean, how you _watch me_ in bed at night? That sounds pretty naughty to me, hmm, _Father Starlight—?”_

You don’t expect the sudden, sharp crack against your ass the moment Raha’s hand breaks contact with your skin and you yelp ashamedly loud. Moreso by the surprise than anything. You know from experience it isn’t the hardest he’s capable of, but your lover isn’t like to be too rough with you right away.

Raha kneads at your skin before returning to his softer touches, his tail lashing excitedly from your response as he speaks in that same soft tone, betraying the arousal building up under his cowl. 

“Perhaps. But it seems it is _I_ who has _you_ over my knee. And I happen to find your mouthing off to be very problematic.”

You bite your lip and lower your face into your arms where he can’t see the impish smile spreading across your lips. With your next choice of words, you curl your toes and brace yourself for the next, inevitable smack.

“Would you like my mouth on your—Ah!” You look back again and see Raha grinning, and you can tell he’s having too much fun with this. Still, you try to complete the thought, wary, ready to flinch and watching his hand draw back as you even dare to open your mouth. 

“... O-on your—!” You’re interrupted by another spank, and then another, each laying into you harder than the last. By the time you’ve given up and lay defeated, the spot is tingling hot.

“Very naughty indeed.” Raha hums, voice falling husky. You can hear him purring behind you, _from punishing your rear of all things,_ and for some reason you adore it. Just like you adore how he soothes you in between.

“Does this mean I won’t get any new toys?” 

Another spank.

“Mm, new toys? From what I’ve seen, I’d say you have plenty already.” You chuckle. It only confirms your suspicion that he watches you more often than you’d have thought. And you would guess that he doesn’t just _watch_ passively…

“Which one’s your favorite, then?” You test and he pauses. You brace again just in case, but this time nothing happens as Raha trails his fingers in absent circles along your thigh.

“... The- the glass one. With… the undercarriage. ‘Tis—Well, it looks rather large for you, if I am being honest…”

You laugh. You can _hear_ Raha’s blush now, and he gives you a light pat.

“Well. While I do appreciate that my name appears to fall from your lips more often than not, even when I am not there to pleasure you myself… The problem lies with you using such toys when it is… less than appropriate. Less than necessary, rather.”

Your eyes widen at the last comment. You can’t help but trail your gaze over to the small chest you had left lying out in the open, in the space between your bed and the dresser. 

If Raha had really watched you in recent nights especially, he would’ve seen you reach for this chest. _Your toy chest;_ the contents of which, as implied, have done you right on many a night that required a little more stress relief than just your hand could provide.

You hold your breath as the warmth of his hand departs once more and leaves you hanging, not knowing when exactly he will strike. He does not elaborate further on what exactly he means by _‘appropriate’_ or _‘necessary’,_ and though you can guess, you know that any attempt on clarification will only earn you more punishment.

_… And that is half why you ask._

“You’re—” You swallow, ready for him to lay into you again. “Jealous of my toys? _Aah!”_

He breathes heavily, caressing you with both hands now. You can tell his frustration his building, his purring stopped for the moment. 

“I _want_ you, my love… If you are making a habit of seeking not to disturb me or somesuch, know that you are wrong to do so. I have ached for your touch for over a hundred years and I will gladly embrace it on the latest of nights. I care not if you are to rouse me in my own chambers just to use me for your pleasure.”

His voice is harsh now as he begins to scold you and you know what is coming. Raha winds up to punish you once more, this time finally turning his attention to your other neglected cheek, looking to leave it matching the other. He grits his teeth. Each of his following words is punctuated by another spank, each harder than the last.

_“And-! If-! You would-! Have me-! I-! Would be-! Your-! Only-!_ **_Play-! Thing-!!”_ **

_“Y-yes, Raha!!”_ You whine against the onslaught of spankings, leaving your behind stinging and likely redder than it has ever been. Once it finally ceases and you exhale into the covers, he does not let your recover for long before you’re pulled up from your lying position and with an awkward twist of your bodies, Raha gets up from the edge of the bed only to shove you down on your back and climb over you. You can barely gasp before his weight bares you into the mattress and he kisses you hard and deep, stealing your breath in the process. Your attempt at wrapping your arms around him are stopped short when he pins your wrists above your head. 

You’re surprised that despite his apparent willingness to submit to your desires, your lover seems all too content to play the dominant role in this moment, some part of him overridden by petty jealousy. And for what? Inanimate _toys_ of all things. Toys of pleasure that while stimulating and enjoyable in their own right, didn’t heave hot breaths on your skin, pulse, or even _fuck_ like a lover. And certainly not another _soul_ would ever love you like him; like _your Raha_ . You have half a mind to tell him that, as silly and obvious as the thought might seem—and you _might_ tell him—if he ever allows you air. But for now, all you can do is moan into Raha’s mouth like you know he loves to death. You give into the hot wanting of his tongue, the vibration of his chest as he purrs against you.

_“How I love you…!”_ He says breathlessly, not even leaving you a chance to echo him before he’s back to giving you one last, passion-filled kiss that leaves saliva running down your cheek. His ears are pinned back cutely and he is already trailing fiery kisses down your neck, nipping here and there as he descends the whole of your body, finally allowing your fingers to sift through his hair and make it fall completely out of its braid.

Raha reaches your pelvis, fluttering kisses teasing right above where you want them. He even moves to the inside of your thigh, kissing and sucking there until it almost hurts—all too close to that sweet spot, making you shiver as blood pools in your swollen sex. You want to feel his mouth on you so badly. You want that tongue to do between your legs what he had done to your mouth already... But he doesn’t. He stays, chest rumbling, leaving his mark all over the inside of your thighs. You try to coax him where you want him by rubbing at his ears, and you can tell by the increasing volume of his purring that he _really likes that_ , but it is to no avail for you. 

“Please, Raha?” You coo at him between your legs and as he is biting, making you grip his hair harder than you intend to, he glares at you beneath his eyelashes. He seems to consider it for a moment, releasing your skin from his teeth and licking over the sore spot with his tongue…

And like that, he brings his mouth to your sex so suddenly you gasp at the sensation.

_“O-oh, yes! Gods, yes!”_ You throw your head back and cry out as his mouth works to eat you alive. It’s almost overstimulating the way he moves his tongue so _viciously_ over you, sucking hard where it matters with those wonderfully soft lips of his and lapping up your essence where it seeps from you. You look at him with his hair fallen down over his shoulders and tickling your thighs and he looks so _primal_ no one would ever guess that your lover and the beloved, well-mannered Crystal Exarch were one and the same. You can’t help but squeeze his ears and arch into his mouth, chasing more of him. _More of him..._ The reality of it is that he’s only been going for _a few seconds,_ but you know that if Raha continues to ravage you like this, you’ll reach your peak in no more than a minute. Maybe two.

But the moment he manages to draw a loud moan from you, he draws back with a proud and somehow sickeningly sweet, adoring smile on his face. You bite your lip in frustration as Raha nuzzles your leg with his crystal cheek and leaves a line of pecks up your skin. You’re so in love with him that you don’t allow yourself to get too angry with his playful behavior; you’ve encouraged him on more than one occasion to be this way, and you know that’s why you’re here now. It’s why you stripped yourself naked and put yourself at his mercy in the first place. Yet, there is a great deal of trust between you. You know that if you want the teasing to stop, you need only ask… It’s just, _you don’t want him to stop._

You enjoy teasing him back for the moment, rubbing his ears firmly with your thumbs as they twitch between your fingers. Raha’s ears are _most sensitive,_ you’ve learned, and you relish the sound of _“Mm, mmh,”_ as his nostrils flare, then he opens his mouth to breathe hot breaths on you. In the midst of your pleasuring his ears, his smile shrinks and soon he has that hungry look about him again. The one that lets you know when he is poised to be particularly filthy.

“Are you going to be good for me?” He asks with a low voice, much to your satisfaction.

_“Yes.”_

With the answer only just off your lips, Raha is already flipping you over so that you are face-down once more, and in a matter of moments he has climbed off the bed and pulled you so that you’re properly bent over for him. Your bottom is still tingling when he takes your hips and pulls you flush against the tent in his cowl.

“Good…” 

He bends over you, still clothed, and lays a hand atop yours, already gripping the sheets beneath you. You close your eyes and find bliss in his lips as he brushes a few strands of hair away and kisses the back of your neck. _He makes your hairs stand on end._ So soft, but so _devilish_ is he, as Raha moves his left hand to pull on a pert nipple and ghosts over your abused thigh with his cool, crystalline fingers.

“Can you feel how badly I want you, my love?” He presses his hips against your entrance and you can feel him twitch even through the layers. 

You answer quietly. He doesn’t touch you where you want to be touched, but he allows you to reach down and take his crystal hand, guiding it there. He lets you rub his fingers over your heat for a while, coaxing them into a gentle rhythm that you set, all the while leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on the crook of your neck. When you ease yourself back and up into his erection, you can feel him grinning. Raha presses back, grinding himself against your entrance and emitting a soft moan.

“Mm… I’m of a mind… to give you _everything.”_

_“Please.”_

The steady pleasure between your legs stops, but you know the pleasure that awaits you will be even greater. You hear the rustling of Raha’s robes behind you as he expertly sheds each layer. He’s eager, as evidenced by how quickly you find his hot length teasing between your legs. He pumps himself as he leans over you once more, eventually pulling one of your knees up to the mattress.

“T-tell me again what you said you wanted for Starlight this year? Was it _this~?”_ Raha’s words shake while he whispers into your ear, spreading you open with one hand as he smears the head of his leaking cock against your entrance and makes you shudder. 

“Ye— _Ah!”_

You make the mistake of thinking he was _waiting_ for an answer, and when you open your mouth, you instead cry out when the entirety of his length penetrates you at once with one rough thrust of his hips. 

At first hearing your cry, his worried tail is trying to soothe your leg, coming to wrap around it while he keeps a firm pace. You find it incredibly endearing. You are still sort of _playing_ after all, and you can tell that Raha doesn’t want to spoil it for you by saying something. But this is in fact, _exactly_ what you wanted, and you let your lover know he’s doing it just right with the constant chorus of vowels spilling from you. 

“More. _Harder, Raha-ahh!”_ You encourage, and it doesn’t take much to get him fucking you deeply, relentlessly, groaning and soon lost in his own pleasure. As his fingers dig into your hips, he very quickly finds that place inside you, and when a pleasured cry of his name falls from your lips he _chases it,_ rewarded by the way your insides clench and squeeze around him, prepared to take his seed.

Your body and mind are in agreement of that, and it isn’t long before you’re quivering. Your legs shake and threaten to give out each time his cock pounds your insides, and by the way Raha heaves, losing his tempo bit by bit, you know—or at least, you can only _pray_ he will come with you.

“Come inside me... _p-please.”_

_“Ah! Yes!!”_

He isn’t hard to convince, and your body likely does most of the convincing, but after a few more wild thrusts, you burst and take him with you. He collapses over your back and you can feel him coming as he’s pressed deep in you. You prolong one another’s orgasm that way, every wave of pleasure delightfully shared between your bodies.

You let yourself collapse on the edge of the bed with him, and for a long moment you merely lie still and enjoy the feeling of one another while you come down. Raha holds himself up somewhat, but the slight chill of the crystal on his chest is just what you need on your back right now. He kisses your head and then your shoulder, not wanting to slip out of you just yet, and a content sigh escapes from you.

Eventually he does, however, and then you find yourselves climbing back on the bed to curl up together as you always do when you have the time. You’re the first to reach the top, with your lover lazily following, and therefore you lay your head down on the pillows. Raha seeks to use _you_ as a pillow, and you welcome him into your arms to nuzzle into the crook of your shoulder. For another minute or so, you cuddle without words, only exchanging soft touches and warmth as the coolness of the evening starts to set in on your damp skin. 

Finally, Raha props himself up on his elbow. While his thumb rubs on your cheek, the curl of his brow speaks volumes, and you know exactly what he is going to ask before he does.

“Did I hurt you?”

You can’t help but chuckle softly about it, considering how he had just _spanked you raw_ and left a myriad of marks on your skin that would surely take a couple weeks to heal on their own. To say nothing of the way you are probably going to walk tomorrow. Perhaps it is not the right question to ask, but, _‘did I hurt you too much?’_

He inspects the inside of your leg where he had sucked and bitten most, and a light run of his fingers over the pattern makes you wince more than even you expect to. You guess that in the midst of your pleasure it hadn’t registered as much. Not that you really mind now, as long as none of your armor happens to chafe around the area.

“Based on your reaction, I would say that I did.” Raha says with a frown nevertheless, and he hovers his hand over your skin until it starts to glow. 

“Forgive me. I know you asked for this, but I believe I, ah… may have gotten a little too carried away this time.”

“No, I really liked it.” You reassure him, smoothing over his long hair. When he is finished healing you and the marks are only a satisfying shade of pink, he steals a peck on your lips.

“Full glad am I to hear it… and relieved. Rest assured, however, I still have a _real_ gift waiting for you in the Umbilicus... But of course, you can’t open it until tomorrow.” You grin and give him a squeeze.

“You shouldn’t have.”

Raha leans in and you kiss for a long time, just enjoying the tenderness of your lips pressed together when you start to crack another smile. You suddenly think to ask if he were really so jealous about your toys or just keeping up an act, though, you happen to open your eyes and notice something _else_ that gives you pause.

_Something hanging directly over your bed, from the ceiling._

He stops kissing you when he notices your attention is divided.

“Oh.” Is all you say, and then his scarlet eyes follow the line from your own pupils to the ceiling, and he can’t seem to contain his joy.

“Oh, so you finally noticed, hm?” Raha steals another peck on your jaw. “I admit, I had forgotten myself for a moment… But now that you’ve noticed, I suppose I will just have to kiss you well into the night~”

He tips your chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @cactwerk !


End file.
